kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Memory Drivers
The are a series of transformation belts that filter the raw power of Gaia Memories. Those who transform without the use of a Memory Driver but through the use of Living Connector would eventually be driven insane. Those who use Memories with no Living Connector would be severely injured at the site of entry if there is no Living Connector present. There have been three Memory Drivers seen in the series, and four different designs were built. Known Memory Driver Belts First Generation Memory Drivers Gaia Driver The is the First Generation Memory Driver used widely by the members of the Sonozaki Family to avoid the corruptive nature of the Gaia Memories. It is considered a prototype Memory Driver belt for the later Generation of Memory Driver belts, as it was still intended to be used for Dopant transformation. Unlike the later Generation of Memory Driver belts, the Gaia Memories, when inserted into the Gaia Driver, are absorbed into the belt, behaving just like a Memory inserted into a Living Connector. It seems that this version does not completely negate the corrupting side effects of Gaia Memories like the newer models do as hinted through Mick and Ryubee's actions. Second Generation Memory Drivers Lost Driver The is the transformation belt, which is shown used by Kamen Riders Skull, Joker and Eternal. It is a Second Generation Memory Driver and its design is the same as the Double Driver except it has only one Memory Slot to insert a Gaia Memory. Said Gaia Memory must also be a clear one as regular ones don`t seem to be accessible. The Skull Lost Driver was given to Sokichi Narumi by Shroud to aid him in his battle against Museum. She may have stolen it from Museum, as hinted by Saeko's reaction to Sokichi using it. After the death of Kamen Rider Skull, Sokichi gave his Lost Driver to Shotaro in order to become Kamen Rider Joker to rescue Philip from NEVER, though the belt was lost during the fight. This Driver seems to be the first completely successful model as it helped prevent Sokichi or Shotaro from being corrupted by the Gaia Memories. Two more Lost Drivers also existed. One, shown to be in the possession of the NEVER organization leader, Katsumi Daido, which he took from Jun Kazu of Foundation X. The other, given to Philip by Shroud in order to fight Zoo and Zebra Dopants as Kamen Rider Cyclone before he gave it to Shotaro after he sacrificed himself to save Wakana from the Gaia Impact. Double Driver The is the transformation belt for Kamen Rider Double. It is a Second Generation Memory Driver based on the Lost Driver design and was the third to be built in the series. However unlike the Gaia Driver, the Lost Driver and the Accel Driver, which all only have one Memory Slot, the Double Driver has two Memory Slots that allow two clear Gaia Memories to be inserted and give the user more power. It was also later shown that the Xtreme Memory can be inserted to further boost the Gaia Memories if the users are compatible enough with the memories and each other. The Double Driver was originally created by the Museum to link to Raito, the person who has all the knowledge of the Earth in the form of the Gaia Library. However it was stolen by Kamen Rider Skull and Shotaro Hidari from the Narumi Detective Agency after Philip was rescued from the museum. Subsequently it was used by both Shotaro Hidari and Philip to transform into Kamen Rider Double in order to fight against the Museum Corporation. Third Generation Memory Drivers Accel Driver The is Kamen Rider Accel transformation belt. It is a Third Generation Memory Driver and was the fourth to be built and appear in the series. Unlike the previous three Memory Driver belts that were presumably manufactured by the Museum Corporation, the Accel Driver, as well as its weapon and Gaia Memory, were built by Shroud instead of Museum. She built them for her own plan against the Museum, and the Driver was given to Ryu Terui, who wanted revenge on the person responsible for murdering his family. Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Arsenal (W) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Museum